


Oh My God

by old_enough_to_know_better



Category: K-pop, The Rose (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Reader-Insert, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_enough_to_know_better/pseuds/old_enough_to_know_better
Summary: After a banging concert, you get a little closer to the group you've been obsessing over.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this first chapterlet on the bus home from We Rose You in NYC. I have not slept.
> 
> I can't believe that show happened.

You watched as the throng of fans pressed closer and closer to the parking garage exit. It had been over half an hour since the last of the hi-touches had left the building, and the crowd was getting ansty to catch a final glimpse of the band. You stood off to the side, interested but not as eager. You were still on a high from the show, and as you checked your face in your front-facing camera, you could see that your cheeks were still flushed. 

And why wouldn't they be? Sammy had called you cute. You knew it was nothing personal, but your heart had almost stopped, and you nearly forgot to finish your hi-touch after that. Jaehyeong had noticed, and given you one of his trademark angel smiles as he grabbed your hand.

"You beautiful when you are surprised, you know?" He told you.

You shook your head and gasped out a no.

He grinned and tilted his head as the staff ushered you down the line.

But now it was over. In two days, you would be back at work, like nothing ever happened. No wonder everyone was trying to eke out a few more seconds of bliss.

You sighed, turning off your camera. You were getting too old for this. They had probably snuck out some other way. This was pointless, you probably wouldn't even be able to see through the windows of the can even if they came out now. You turned to leave.

Standing in your path was a staff member that you recognized from inside the venue. Her hair was slightly out of place, and her eyes looked tired, but her demeanor was calm as she asked, "Are you Y/N?" You nodded, confused. "Do you have your ID?"

Oh! You must have dropped it somewhere and they were returning it! That made sense. You clicked open your phone case to check. Nope, it was there. Quick as a whip, she snatched out and grabbed it, scribbling some notes on the clipboard she held.

"Do you have some time right now?" She asked without looking up. You opened and closed your mouth a few times. This was the stuff of your guilty pleasure collection of fan fiction! 

At your continued silence, she meet your eyes. Sighing, she explained, handing your ID back. "The boys would like for you to join them at a bar. Like normal people." She turned her clipboard towards you. She had filled in your personal and contact details already. "Standard NDA. You can say whatever you want, we'll deny everything and ruin your life. So be smart."

You sighed your options. On one hand, you could go meet, in a semi-private setting, the band you love, potentially changing your life for better or worse. On the other hand, you could go back to real life.

"Where do I sign?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my giant self-indulgent fantasy!
> 
> Thank you for reading this nonsense!

The bar was dimly lit, cozy and vintage. Classic rock played softly from the speakers, barely audible over conversations from groups of patrons scattered throughout. You garnered a few looks here and there, which didn’t surprise you. You looked a little out of place, more suited to a club than a bar with your current outfit and makeup.

The staff member, Melissa, she had told you on the drive over, pointed to a table in the corner. You could see three heads of black hair and one of platinum blonde. Your stomach twisted. “You’ve got this.” Melissa said with a smile. You managed to reciprocate with a weak one of your own. “Drinks are on us. Just, don’t go crazy. You’ll want to remember tonight.” She gave you a slight nudge with her elbow, sending you a step closer to the table. You used that momentum to keep going, reminding yourself to breathe as well.

The tallest at the table was the first to notice you. His face lit up in a wide smile and he waved, catching the attention of the other three men. You nervously sent a small wave back, and Jaehyeong’s eyes crinkled in a delightful way. Your heart melted as your breath caught in your throat. Dojoon pulled out an empty chair between himself and Jaehyeong, bowing low as you approached.

Hajoon signaled for a server before you even sat down. “You would like a drink, yes?” You nodded, licking your suddenly dry lips. As you slid into the chair, you made sure to tuck your dress underneath yourself. Red, of course. You knew how to be on theme for a concert.

You gladly accepted the offer of whatever beer the boys were drinking, and before long had found yourself swept up in a debate about cats versus dogs with Jaehyeong and Hajoon. No, Jeff and Dylan. They had asked you to use their English names with them.

“Cats are sweet. Calm. Not up in the face.” Jeff argued.

Dylan shook his head. “I think dogs. They listen. You can tell to them.”

Leo laughed. “Looks like Y/N is the tiebreaker. What’s your vote?”

You leaned forward in your chair, playing with a lock of your hair. “Well, I have both, so it’s very hard for me to say. I work as a dog trainer,” (“HA!” Dylan pointed at Jeff.) “but my cats trained themselves.” Jeff looked smug. “I can’t pick. Maybe dinosaurs?” Everyone laughed.

Almost everyone. One member was quiet, and thinking back, you hadn’t heard him speak much all night. Sammy slouched slightly in his seat, holding a glass in front of his mouth, but not drinking from it. His eyes were on you. As your gazes met, he quirked one eyebrow upward. You quickly looked away, taking a sip of your own drink to try to calm your nerves. Unfortunately, all the beer did was make your cheeks feel warmer. Out of the corner of your eye, you swore you saw Sammy smirk and look away.

The hours flew by, and before you knew it, the glasses were being cleared from in front of you. Jeff’s phone rang, and he answered it in rapid Korean. He got up from the table to take the call with a big smile.

“Secret girlfriend?” You asked jokingly. Sammy shrugged while the other two looked around innocently. “Wait, really?! Good for them!”

Three sets of eyes met across the table, and a small nod was given. You almost missed it, but figured that they were agreeing with you.

Leo yawned, large and loud. Dylan announced that it was time for them to head out. You were embarrassed that you hadn’t even thought about how tired they must be. You stood up, quickly saying your goodbyes, telling them again what a wonderful show it was and how much you enjoyed meeting them. You pulled out your phone to get a Lyft back.

Dylan and Leo walked past you first. “Goodbye, Dog Trainer Y/N!” Leo called back to you. 

Sammy slid up to your side next. “Have you ever trained a wolf?” He asked.

“W-well, no.” You stuttered. “They mostly do that in zoos, and–“

He stepped in closer to you, silencing your next thought. “Want to try?”


End file.
